1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for outputting a status signal and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are data storage devices realized using semiconductor materials. The semiconductor memory devices are largely divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device that loses data stored therein when power is turned off. The volatile memory device includes static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), or the like. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device that retains data stored therein even when power is turned off. The nonvolatile memory device includes read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. The Flash memories are largely divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.